


What Do I Have To Do?

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Relationship(s), The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: You're free from what was supposed to be an eternity of frozen time but now you realize that everything has a cost. To you the wounds are fresh but everyone else has healed over. What would you do? How do you handle it?
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Do I Have To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> In fair Etheria, where we lay our scene, here do I present this fic for you. 
> 
> Shall we?

It’d been two weeks and Angella had realized she had a fear of sleep. When she thought of her time stuck in nothingness she didn’t remember it. The before she’d gone into the portal was a bit stuttering and her last memory had been yanking out the Sword of Protection from the portal, then a brief flash of reaching out to Glimmer, and then her memory started again as she saw Glimmer, wreathed in fire and wrath, as she fought to pull Angella out. Her memory stuttered from there but it finally started in full as she saw Glimmer knelt over her and then Micah. She had been sure she was dead for a split second until he spoke to her. That was what her memory said and so she shouldn’t fear sleep. After all, in memory it was barely a few seconds from being frozen outside of time to being pulled out by Glimmer. But deep in her mind, beyond memory, something could feel every moment spent in the nothing between worlds and it screamed in fear at the thought of the stillness and darkness in sleep.

And so she fought sleep until she was exhausted because she feared that it would be dreamless. The nights that were full of dreams were the good ones but the harder she fought to avoid sleep the more exhausted she got and the deeper she’d sleep and not have dreams. She worked on processing the trauma and she knew it would take time but that was in the future and in the now she’d wake with a start, almost hyperventilating. In those times she’d desperately look around the room and every time she’d see Micah. He never seemed to sleep himself and she had no idea how he managed it. 

This night she woke up in the deepest part of the night to find Micah sitting at a table in their room. He wasn’t reading anything, he didn’t seem to be doing anything, he just sat at the table in stillness watching over the room. As Angella came awake, Micah got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Angie?” he said as he sat down. 

“It’s ok. Just…, I don’t know. Not bad dreams, dear, but bad nothing,” she replied. 

He nodded his head and smoothed her hair back. 

“I still have trouble sleeping,” Micah said.

“Is that why you’re always up?” Angella said. “You never seem to sleep.”

He shifted uncomfortably and said, “I sleep sometimes. Usually when you’re out with Glimmer or someone.” 

“Micah,” she said in a low voice. “What are you doing?”

He sighed and said, “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. I’m using a spell I learned when I was an apprentice to stay up late and study. I refined it when I was on the island.”

“Is it safe?” Angella asked. 

Micah started to hem and haw for a moment before a look from Angella made him sigh and say, “OK, no, not really. Not for extended periods.” 

Angella sat up in bed, her hair streaming down in the moonlight. Micah caught his breath at the sight. He could tell she was irritated at him but it didn’t matter, he once again was with his Angie. 

Angella smiled a little as she saw the look on Micah’s face and said, “Don’t think looking all sweet is going to get you out of this. You have to take care of yourself. Do you think I want to lose you? Again?”

Her words cut Micah and he shook his head.

“No, you’re right but just… I just want to be sure I’m there for you when you need me,” Micah said. “You know, I wasn’t before. You raised Glimmer on your own because I screwed up and got myself caught. I failed you, Angie.”

Angella cradled his head as he laid down. 

“You never failed me. You know, I blamed myself for what had happened to you right up until… well, until I decided to be brave, and you’re not going to fail me now,” she said as she ran her hand down his arm. 

“This still feels strange,” Micah said quietly, after a brief pause. “Being here with you.” 

“Me as well,” Angella said. 

The first night they’d been back together, they’d sat together late into the night watching the stars holding hands. Micah felt like they’d just started dating again except he’d never been that calm on their first dates. It was like visiting an old place that had once been familiar. You spotted some things that looked the same but everything still felt different and you couldn’t quite put your finger on why. That first night they had looked at each other and thought: 

_ Was her hair always that beautiful a shade of pink?  _

_ Were his eyes always that piercing? _

_ When she sighed did it always tug at my heart just like that? _

_ Did my heart flutter like that when he tucked his hair back? _

_ Do I really know this person? _

And that was the problem. They’d been separated for over a decade and during that time both had been through life changing ordeals. As they lay beside each other when they’d finally gone to bed that night, they’d looked into the eyes of the other and seen not necessarily a stranger but not really the person they thought they remembered. It was like looking in a dim mirror and seeing outlines of what you thought was there. 

The next two days had been spent camped out on the grassland. Everyone had slept in late that first morning after and when they started moving around had felt the aches and pains of exertion from the day before. Angella hadn’t minded. It meant she wouldn’t have to deal with going back just yet. She’d walked hand in hand with Micah towards a giant open sided tent that had been set up for dining. It was lunch time, although for most of the small crowd it was actually breakfast since they’d slept through that time, when she heard Catra’s laugh echo across the field. They found out when they got inside as she saw Catra grinning wildly at Bow. Glimmer waved from the food line and got a few extra bowls as Angella noticed she wore the earrings she had given her.

“Come on, Bow,” she said. “It’s the grey type. You love the grey type don’t you?” 

Bow was looking down at a bowl of sauteed vegetables with chunks of grey ration bar mixed in all of them in some kind of sauce. As they sat down with the group, they could hear Bow say in a low voice, “Do you think they’d be offended if I picked it out?” 

Catra continued to grin as she took her bowl, filled with the same, and said, “Come on, Bow. Hordies invented this cuisine. They live on it all the time, I’m sure it’s fantastic. Chow down.”

Then she took a big spoonful and shoveled it into her mouth and started chewing. Suddenly, her grin slipped and her eyes widened in surprise. 

“That’s, um, that’s actually really good,” Catra said as she swallowed the mouthful and then spooned up another one. 

Angella could see Adora watching Catra closely, trying to see if she was kidding. 

“You’re not getting me with this again,” Bow said but Catra didn’t speak as she got another mouthful. Adora tried a mouthful herself and suddenly was eating it quickly as well. Bow continued to look doubtful when he finally took a bite himself. 

“Wait? What!?” Bow said in shock. “Did they change the formula on this grey bar or something?” 

Catra stopped eating long enough to say, “Can’t be. I saw them unwrapping the ration bars. Looked like the same stuff. Someone has got some talent who came up with this stuff.” 

Glimmer sat a bowl in front of her mother and father and hugged them both before she sat down. 

“I assume I missed something,” Angella said, the first time she’d said that phrase in relation to missed events but it wasn’t going to be the last. 

“We went on a trip and Catra got Bow to eat a Horde ration bar. He, um, didn’t like it to put it mildly,” Glimmer said. 

“Hey, you make it sound like I forced him into it. I just set it up where it played off his natural curiosity and he walked right into it,” Catra said between bites. Then she suddenly looked at Angella, flicked her tail and cleared her throat and then looked down at her bowl and took a deep interest in eating quietly. 

Angella ate and listened to the banter around her. Even if she hadn’t been told it had been a long time since she’d been trapped she could tell just by looking at each person she remembered. They’d all grown up, matured. Her eyes kept looking at Glimmer sitting next to Micah and laughing at one thing or another. She’d had a dream of seeing that again for years but again, this didn’t quite match that imagined moment. In her daydream, Glimmer had been teenage Glimmer, Micah had been younger. Micah had grey hair now, Glimmer seemed a grown woman, and she could feel her heart start to race uncomfortably. 

Angella felt uneasy, as if this wasn’t real, and she took a few breaths before forcing a smile back on her face. She noticed that neither Glimmer or Micah had seemed to notice and felt a little better. She knew it was going to be hard enough going forward and didn’t want this first day to be a bad one. Then she saw Catra looking straight at her with her ears pointed forward. As they met eyes Catra blinked in embarrassment and looked away again. 

Already uncomfortable at the woman’s presence, Angella felt herself growing a bit alarmed. She knew that Adora and Catra were together now but she still thought of Catra as an enemy and more of a dangerous one than Hordak ever had been. It felt almost threatening to be the focus of the woman’s attention for even a moment but at the same time she could see what seemed to be an uncomfortableness on Catra’s face so it also confused her. 

After lunch, Micah and her walked with Glimmer and Bow out into the grassland surrounding the camp. High fluffy clouds scurried overhead as they sat down in the grass. Angella sat upright as Micah laid back with his head on her leg. She watched Glimmer take a moment to get seated with her wings. 

“Still getting used to them dear?” Angella said. 

“Well, I’ve only had them for a little less than a day so yeah,” Glimmer said absently as she got settled. 

“You got them yesterday?” Angella said in confusion. 

Bow and Glimmer looked at her for a moment and Glimmer said, “I don’t remember the exact moment but I got them while I was getting you out, Mom.” 

“I guess, I just thought…,” Angella said and then sighed. “I guess I need to know more.”

“OK, but Mom, I have to say something first,” Glimmer said nervously. “I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you that day. Everything went so wildly wrong after that and really, I, I should have listened, I should have had a better plan. I screwed up so badly. I’m sorry.”

She wiped her eyes and Angella scooted over in the grass to hug her. “Oh Glimmer, you don’t have to apologize. I should have talked to you more and not just try to order you to do something. You’re stubborn and I knew that but I still thought I could make you obey. I’m sorry” 

“I’ve regretted us fighting ever since it happened,” Glimmer said. 

“As have I, although for me, it was only yesterday,” Angella said. “I am sorry as well.” 

Glimmer hugged her tight and Bow sat back with happiness on his face.

“Well, now you said I could learn more so first, tell me when you and Bow decided to realize that you were both in love with each other,” Angella said. 

“Wait, what?” Bow said in confusion as he turned to Glimmer. “Glimmer, did you say something to your mom before we started dating?” 

“No! Mom, what are you talking about?” Glimmer said. 

“You two have been so incredibly close. I could see you loved each other and for a while I thought you didn’t see it and then I just assumed you were hiding your relationship and would tell me when you were ready,” Angella said. “Then I thought you had a crush on Adora for a while and Bow you seemed interested in Perfuma for a while and then that Sea Hawk fellow and then, well, I didn’t get to see the rest. So please, tell me?”

Glimmer and Bow were both blushing furiously at this point. Bow finally said, “For me it was after I lost her to Horde Prime. I know we briefly mentioned him last night but I’ll have to fill you in on more later what was going on but we went to rescue her. When we got to where she was and I saw her again, I knew. It took us a little while to work out some problems we had but I knew then.” 

“For me it was sitting in prison on Horde Prime’s ship, wait, let me finish it Mom,” Glimmer said as she held up her hand at Angella’s shocked intake of breath. “I had a lot of time to just sit and think and that’s when I realized. Of course, we picked the absolute worst possible time to confess our love to each other, when we thought the world was coming to an end. But it worked out.” 

They squeezed each other’s hand and for a moment looked at each other as if nothing else in the world existed and Angella held her hand over her heart. They sat and chatted through the afternoon and Angella helped Glimmer learn how to fly. At first Angella was nervous as she remembered her first time flying and how she’d fallen before being caught but for Glimmer, a fall was just followed by a teleport higher up to try again. It wasn’t long before Bow and Micah, seated on the ground, watched them swoop and swirl through the air over them, the light playing off the wings. 

Back at Bright Moon, Angella sighed a little at that memory and Micah shifted to look up at her. 

“Something on your mind?” Micah said. 

“I was just remembering that first flight with Glimmer,” she said. 

“Camped out there were some good days,” Micah said. “Probably the best in my life so far.” 

Angella smiled at him and said, “Better than our wedding? Better than the birth of our daughter?” 

Micah smiled up at her and said, “Well right now is the best moment in my life because you’re in it and we’re building a little bit more. And in a moment from now, that will be the best moment in my life. And so on, as long as I get to spend them with you, they’ll all be best moments. It’s the ongoing adventure that is our life together.” 

Angella kissed his forehead and said, “You know, I almost forgot what a romantic you are, you know that?” 

“Well, I have a beautiful muse, you know,” Micah said. Then he got serious and said, “On the island, I tried not to think about rescue too much or getting free. For a while I wasn’t even sure what was real and what wasn’t and just did my best to get to the next moment. But even then, I still had that dim hope deep in my head that I’d see you again. But you thought I was dead. Why didn’t you move on, find someone else?”

Angella smiled sadly and said, “Darling, when I thought you were gone, I broke. I never got over your passing and I thought I’d spend the rest of time in pain. It never really occurred to me to try and fill that space. In the occasional moment, when the thought crossed my mind, it just saddened me and hurt.” 

Micah looked at her and said, “I never wanted you to be alone and in pain.” 

“I know but to be with someone else? Just thinking about it now, it seems ludicrous. How could I replace you? Or even try to substitute someone else? You’re my beacon calling me home from dark seas. You’re the very air in my lungs. No one else could have been that for me,” Angella said. 

“Now who’s the romantic?” Micah said as he gave her a kiss. 

“It’s contagious,” Angella said. “It seems neither of us is going to sleep. Walk with me?” 

“Of course,” Micah said as they got up. 

They wandered the halls of Bright Moon quietly talking. Micah told her a bit of his time away and what had happened after he’d returned and Angella told him about things that had happened while he had been away. At one point they walked past the kitchen where Catra was up by a single light baking something but rather than disturb her they quietly walked on past to a small room with an open window looking out over the bay. 

“You know, that woman scares me,” Angella said as they sat on the windowsill and watched the moonlight on the waves. “I know her and Adora are together and she seems to be a changed person but still, it seems like just a couple of weeks ago she was our sworn enemy who had kidnapped our daughter.” 

Micah squeezed her hand as they sat and said, “I never knew her before so I can only tell you what I’ve seen but you saw her up and baking? She doesn’t sleep much sometimes and I’ve noticed that a lot of times Melog isn’t with her. And Melog goes everywhere with her normally. I asked her once why they weren’t with her and she just said that she didn’t want to wake them up. I think she left them with Adora so Adora wouldn’t be alone if she woke up. She’s trying.” 

“Well, she seems to make Adora happy and I was wrong about Adora first as well,” Angella said. “It’s just hard to shift thoughts so quickly and I can’t say I like her.” 

“I understand,” a voice came from the archway to the hall behind them. “And I don’t blame you.” 

They both turned around to see Catra standing in the archway holding a small plate with some cookies on it. 

“Your majesty, I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since you got back but I could never quite find the time,” Catra said, shifting uncomfortably on her heels as if she was fighting the urge to run. “And uh, I know you were trying not to bother me when you went past the kitchen but the ears aren’t just for show. So I bring a peace offering. Can we talk? Please?” 

Angella looked at Micah who had a smile on his face and he took her hand. 

“Certainly but if you don’t mind, I’d like if Micah stayed with us,” she said. 

“I figured, that’s why I threw an extra on here,” Catra said as she held the plate out. Angella saw that there were two cookies, nicely sprinkled with multi-colored sugar, on the plate as she took it from Catra.

“None for you?” Angella said, trying hard, but not quite succeeding, to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

“No, I don’t like sweets that much. There’s more cooling in the kitchen for whoever wants them,” Catra said and then stopped for a moment before flinching and saying. “And I just realized you don’t trust me and here I am bringing each of you a cookie and without any for myself.” 

“Yes, that is a bit suspicious,” Angella said dryly. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Catra said with a sigh. “OK, I’m interrupting you two. I’m sorry, please let me take them back, and we can do this later.” 

Angella sat the plate on the windowsill and said, “Catra, you’ve already come in and I can see you’re trying and Micah certainly speaks well of you. Say what you’ve come to say.”

Micah picked up a cookie and started chewing and Angella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What? They look good,” Micah said. “Taste good too. Molasses I think?”

Catra gave a little snort, “Yep.” 

Angella sighed and said, “OK, my husband obviously doesn’t think you’re a poisoner or else he’s just willing to take the chance for sweets. What is it you want?” 

“I don’t know if anyone has told you yet but…,” Catra said and then paused for a moment before looking down at the floor as her tail flicked nervously and continued. “I’m the one that activated the original portal. I’m the one that trapped you in there.” 

Micah, who had been appraised of this long before and arrived at his own peace with it, although it had helped that he’d seen Catra desperately clawing her way towards a collapsing dimensional portal to save Angella only a short while before, chewed his cookie and watched Angella to see what she would do. She took a deep breath and he could see her clenching her fists as her eyes narrowed and she stood up from the windowsill. 

“You did, did you?” Angella said in a flat level tone. 

“Yes, I did,” Catra said, still looking at the floor. “I won’t give you excuses. My actions are my own and I have to deal with the consequences of them. All I’ll say is that I know it probably doesn’t matter to you but I’ve regretted it for a long time now and I want to know what I can do to atone, if I can.” 

Catra stood, hunched shoulder and waiting, as Angella loomed over her. 

“What would you do if I told you that trapping me away from my daughter and husband is not something you can just atone for? If I said that you were banished from this kingdom and never to come back?” Angella said. 

Catra looked up at her with a stoic face but on the inside she wanted to break and cry and she fought it back because she was afraid she’d look manipulative if she started.

“Then I’d be gone by daybreak,” she said. 

“Would you?” Angella said coolly. “What if I said you had to leave by yourself? Without Adora?” 

Catra bristled and her ears lay back a little as she fought to keep her temper in check and spat out, “I won’t ever be separate from her again and what makes you think you could stop her from following me even if I did?” 

Micah’s eyes went wide as he saw Catra’s emotions flash across her face and noticed her hands twitching, trying not to form into claws. He tensed up but Angella just nodded a little and said, “There’s no way I could. Micah told me a little bit about your story. She faced down a galactic empire for you. She’d brush past me without breaking stride. But you finally showed some emotion and it was over fear of losing someone you love. You’d face any punishment for yourself but the thought of leaving her…”

Angella paused as Catra took deep breaths as her tears finally started to fall. 

“Catra, I think you’re probably the most dangerous person I know,” Angella said. “You almost destroyed us several times and it was only through the combined actions of the Princesses, and pure luck, that you didn’t. But you didn’t put me in that portal.”

Catra looked surprised as Angella continued. 

“I knew what would happen when I pulled the sword out. I knew I’d be trapped, and at the time I thought it’d be for eternity, and I did it anyway. Why? To be brave finally but also for love. A terrible sacrifice and one I would fight someone else tooth and nail from making but I did it for love,” Angella said. There was quiet in the room for a few moments while Angella collected her thoughts. 

“I don’t like you and I don’t know if I can forgive you but it’s obvious you’re trying to be more than you were and you have love in you. So no, I’m not going to demand you leave Bright Moon or Adora. I won’t break you apart from your loved ones like your actions caused me to be. That’s just retribution and there’s no point in that. I have another sentence to pass on you instead. Are you ready to receive it?” 

Catra wiped her eyes and nodded silently and stood up straight. 

“Catra, you have not been a good person and I’m not sure if you are one now. So I sentence you to a life of struggle and hard labor. Every day, you must struggle and be better than you were the day before. You must work to help those around and heal what you’ve broken. You must know, on your last day alive, that you are leaving this world better because you were in it. I sentence you to be a better person. That is my sentence,” Angella said. 

Then she stepped forward and looked straight into Catra’s eyes. “And I might not be able to hold anything over you to enforce this but I will say this. Do it because if you don’t, you’ll hurt Adora. Fail at this, backslide, and you’ll crush her and you know it. She might even stay with you but you’ll know what you’ve broken and that it will never be the same. It will be like ashes in your mouth. I think you’d hurt yourself all day without a thought but I think you’d die rather than hurt her again. Do you have any questions?” 

Catra shook her head silently as tears wet her fur. 

“I’ll be asking you periodically what you’ve done to fulfill this sentence. I hope you’ll have a satisfactory answer for me,” Angella said as she sat down on the windowsill and picked up a cookie off the plate. “Now, thank you for the cookie and I’d like to be alone with my husband.”

Catra nodded and left the room. Micah waited for a moment and then went and peaked around the corner before coming back to sit down. Angella took a bite of her cookie and looked at him as he sat back down before saying, “I can see what you’re thinking. You’re thinking I shouldn’t have used Adora against her.” 

“Partly. I’m thinking you should have given her a reason that centered on her and not her outside attachments,” Micah said. 

“Micah, I’ve barely been around her but I’m pretty sure she hates herself. She’s done horrible things and now she’s trying to make amends. Did you notice she decided to do this in the middle of the night without Adora present?” Angella said. “I think she’s terrified of Adora not loving her anymore if she sees one too many reminders of what Catra has done. And so, I used that to drive her. And hopefully the day will come when she’ll do it for herself but until then she’ll do it for Adora and either way she’ll be a better person.”

Angella took another bite of her cookie and then said, “And honestly, and I know this probably makes me a bit of a bad person, that was the way to hurt her as well. I’m OK with that. Because I know I told her I put myself in that portal but I wouldn’t have to have done it if she hadn’t started it.”

“Angie…,” Micah said and then stopped, a little shocked.

“I’m sorry, Micah. I’ve felt like we’re getting to know each other again but maybe this wasn’t something you needed to learn about me,” Angella said. “But this is me. Catra loves Adora and as much as I don’t like her, I can be happy that she makes Adora happy. But I love you and Glimmer and you two make me happy and because of the Horde for I was separated for years from one or the other of you and she had a hand in some of that. Please forgive that I temper my mercy with my wrath.”

“Angie, I understand, I really do. When she first told me, I didn’t talk to her for days afterwards and it took me longer to come to terms with it. I guess I still haven’t told her that I forgive her but she’s never brought it up again. I think she knows that some people aren’t going to come around and she accepts that,” Micah said. “Although I guess I did. Does that bother you?” 

“No, Micah. You can be friendly with who you want, just don’t expect me to be,” Angella said. “Maybe I’ll come around one day as you did.”

“Can I tell you one story about her and then I’ll let it go?” Micah said. 

Angella sighed and said, “Yes.” 

“I was talking to Bow the other day and he told me that the day Glimmer first saw you on the other planet the room they were in had become very dangerous. Adora was protecting them with a shield but Glimmer had raced out from under protection to try and get you. Bow said before he could even quite realize what had happened, Catra was bounding out into the room heedless of the danger to herself. He didn’t know if it was to protect Glimmer or get to you if Glimmer couldn’t, he’s never asked her and she’s never said. But without hesitation she threw herself into danger for one of you,” Micah said. “I understand what you feel and I don’t blame you, I just wanted to let you know.”

Angella sat quietly for a little while and again they watched the waves together. Finally she said, “I still feel the way I did but I’ve learned something about you. After all these years, you’re still the good man with a gentle heart that I fell in love with.”

“And you’re a good woman with a gentle heart as well,” Micah said. 

Angella looked at him a bit perplexed and said, “What do you mean?”

“You could have said so much worse to her. You could have picked her apart and she would have sat there and took it. You could have tried to banish her or even try to kill her but your punishment was to order her to make herself a better person and the world a better place,” Micah said. “You faced an enemy and thought, ‘How can I get them to be better?’”

Angella smiled and said, “While also digging at her sensitive spot.”

“Well, I said good, not perfect,” Micah said. 

Angella huffed at him but smiled and he grinned and said, “Angie, I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Angella said as she wrapped them in her wings and they embraced. 

They sat silently for a while and then again began to talk, again sharing stories of their time apart and remembering shared times together as slowly the sky began to lighten. They could hear the castle slowly coming alive as people moved around. 

“Micah?” Angella said after a pause in the conversation. 

“Yes?” he replied. 

“I want to leave Bright Moon,” Angella said. 

Micah sat up from where he’d been lying in her arms to turn and look at her.

“What do you mean?” he said. 

“Not forever, not even for a long time but I stayed in this castle for years, fighting a war and to be honest, hiding, and I want to see what it was for,” Angella said. “We’ll tell Glimmer and leave this morning. Are you with me? Continue our adventure? Make some more best moments?”

Micah kissed her and said, “I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This started as an epilogue to Send Me An Angel that I was going to add as an additional chapter of just, at most, 2K words. I intended it to be a short exploration of Micah and Angella getting to know each other again but as it quickly grew I could tell it wasn't going to be that. Then I realized that Angella and Catra needed to have a moment and that's where the fics main drive came from. That's also What Do I Have To Do comes from. It's a song by Stabbing Westward and the refrain in it is: I know exactly what you're thinking\But I swear this time I will not let you down\I'm not as selfish as I used to be\That was a part of me that never made me proud and I could see Catra thinking that as she tries to make amends.


End file.
